Past and Future: Chaos for the Holidays
by Holy Spork
Summary: Nine heroes and a hapless time traveler go to Meltokio to celebrate the holidays... trouble, chaos, and craziness follow close behind.
1. Snowball Fight And Frostbite

For those out there who read Past and Future... remember when I said I would go on hiatus in December in chapter ten? Well, you found the reason why. I'm doing a Christmas fic with the characters from Past and Future! Hooray! I'm really going to have fun with this!

Just note that this story has no specific place in the timeline of my other story.

For those who haven't read my other fic... you don't have to. I'll try to explain what's going on, but you should be able to read this without too much confusion. But if there's something you don't get, please tell me so I can fix it. The only thing is that there are some (minor) spoilers for my other story, and in later chapters some spoilers for the game.

I think a lot of people here are pretty relaxed about religion and stuff, but I just want to say that I hope I'm not offending anyone by focusing on Christmas. Besides, I'm focusing on the secular aspects of the holiday, not the religious stuff. Seriously, it doesn't make sense for characters who live in a world in which Christianity doesn't exist to celebrate 'Christ's Mass', right?

I really wish this site had a 'holiday' genre...

Young Kratos: Sucks for you then.

Holy Spork: Ditto. You're going to be my muse for this story!

Young Kratos: What? NOOOOO!

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and its characters, locations, and plot line belong to Bandai-Namco. M'kay?

* * *

_Past and Future: Chaos for the Holidays_

Chapter I: Snowball Fight And Frostbite

It was snowing in Meltokio on that day in December. Five teens stared up at the cloudy sky, as snowflakes fell slowly to the ground as if they had a grudge against gravity. After a long moment of silence, one of the children spoke up:

"So… what's this 'Christmas' thing all about anyway?"

Another chuckled, "I can't believe that you don't know what Christmas is Kratos!"

"Shut your face Lloyd."

Lloyd pouted.

"Anyone _else_ know what's so important about this 'Christmas'?"

"It's a holiday," piped up the shortest member of the group, Genis, "That's celebrated during the winter, and it's all about giving to others!"

Silence.

"Okay," said Kratos, "How about we assume for a minute that I'm from the distant past, and that I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Lloyd stared at Kratos, or rather, a seventeen-year-old version of Kratos. He had dropped into their lives – and into this time – purely by accident. Lloyd and the others had, as of yet, been unable to find a way to send him back to his own time, so he had been hanging out with Lloyd and the other Reunification Heroes since then. Young Kratos couldn't have been with them long, but it already felt like he had been here for years. It had taken Lloyd, and pretty much everyone else who knew Kratos, a lot of time to get used to Young Kratos. His personality was completely different from that of his older self.

And he didn't know what Christmas was.

Lloyd and the other Reunifications heroes had all gathered in Meltokio to celebrate the holiday, and Young Kratos had been brought along for the ride. After many explanations, he had been introduced to all of Lloyd's former companions. Young Kratos still did not really understand why Christmas was such a big deal, as he was from a time in which the holiday did not exist. Which was why Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Sheena had all taken it upon themselves to explain it to him.

"Christmas is a holiday that is about giving to others," said Colette, almost surrounded by a holy aura as she continued to explain, "Once a year all the towns in the world are decorated for a single holiday, covered in lights, and tinsel, and evergreen trees! And everyone goes out to buy or make presents for their friends and family!"

**Colette** _has obtained the title _**Believer**: _Oh I'm a believer! Not a trace of doubt in my mind!_

"…It's all about the presents," said Lloyd with a grin, "Christmas is the only time of the year when you can get tons of free stuff!"

"That isn't what Christmas is about!" protested Sheena, who right up until that point had been content to just watch the fun, "It's about giving to others!"

"No, it's about the presents." Said a smiling Genis. Genis and Lloyd high fived, both grinning widely, anticipating the future flood.

Sheena turned to Young Kratos, "You agree with me, don't you?" she said, almost pleadingly, "You understand that Christmas is about the spirit of giving, right?"

Kratos pretended to think about it, and then said, with a smile, "I dunno, the presents do sound good."

Sheena rolled her eyes, "Men…"

"Do you have any holidays like Christmas back in Libra, Kratos?" asked Colette, wanting to change the subject.

Kratos thought about it for a moment. Were there any holidays like Christmas back in his home city of Libra? He shrugged, "Not really," he admitted, "There's nothing like… this Christmas thing."

"Now you'll finally get to experience it yourself!" said Colette cheerfully.

"Is there anything special you do in Libra during the winter?" asked Genis, "Any kinds of traditions?"

Kratos bent down and picked up some snow. As he stood up again he quickly, and with some skill, packed down the snow until it formed a small hard sphere.

"We do this."

Kratos threw the snowball, hitting Lloyd in the face.

**Young Kratos** _has obtained the title _**Snowball Fighter**: _A hardened warrior who will, without mercy, snowball anyone he sees._

"Hey!" said Lloyd, rubbing the snow out of his face. Then he bent down and picked up some snow as well. "Two can play at that game!" He threw the snowball at Kratos, but missed, hitting Sheena instead.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" she started throwing snowballs too.

The situation rapidly dissolved into an all-out snowball war. The only one not really participating was Colette, but that was only because she said "I'm sorry!" every time she hit someone. They stopped at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see Presea, who was looking at the group curiously. "It's a snowball fight," explained Kratos, "You pick up a bunch of snow, like this, and pack it down really hard, like this, and then throw it at other people, like this!"

"I see…" said Presea, as Lloyd tried to brush the snow out of his face again, "And this is… fun?"

"Yeah!" said Genis, "Why don't you come and play with us?"

"I shall… try it," said Presea, picking up some snow. She threw it vaguely in Kratos' direction.

"That's the idea!" said Young Kratos encouragingly, "Now, where were we?" He threw a snowball at Genis, who instantly retaliated. The situation again dissolved into a full-fledged conflict, except Genis had a hard time, because he was trying so hard _not_ to hit Presea. This was when yet another familiar face walked onto the scene.

"Sheena, my voluptuous hunny, I have found you at last!"

Sheena looked up to see Zelos approaching them, a smile gracing his face that he only used around his 'hunnies'.

**Zelos** _has obtained the title_ **Tactless**: _It's clear to anyone he meets that the art of subtlety eludes him._

The ninja didn't say anything, but rather threw a snowball at him.

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR GROUPIES!" she shrieked, as she started to throw a snowy barrage at Zelos.

"NO! NOT THE FACE!" whined Zelos, backing away from the torrent.

The other snowball fighters had stopped to watch the fun. Young Kratos snickered. Zelos noticed.

"I'll get you for mocking the Great Zelos Wilder!"

Soon Zelos too was dragged into the wintertime war. The snowball fight could have lasted minutes or hours, no one was able to tell. After what felt like three-quarters of an eternity, Young Kratos looked up from the snowball fight, and spotted three adults walking toward the snowy melee. He could see Regal, who apparently was immune to the cold, despite all the exposed skin, and Professor Raine, who seemed to be either very amused or extremely annoyed at the antics of her students and their companions.

The third… was the Bane of Young Kratos' Very Existence.

This was when a well-aimed snowball from Zelos collided with the back of Kratos' head. He fell over in the snow with a muffled curse. He picked himself off the ground, taking a handful of soon to be snowball with him. He packed it up and quickly took aim at the red-headed ex-Chosen –

When something grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and yanked upwards. "Lemmie go you son of a bi – " Young Kratos' insult died in this throat when he looked over to see who had grabbed him. The color drained from his face, and he dropped the snowball. "I mean…" started the boy weakly, as the Bane of his Existence frowned at him, "…Merry Christmas?"

Kratos' captor made a displeased 'hmph' noise, before turning to the other children, who had also stopped their fight. They were literally covered in snow, head to foot. Regal was totally silent, and Raine started lecturing, "If you're going to have a snowball fight, then at least wear something warm! You could catch a cold playing in the snow like this."

"But sis!" started Genis.

"No buts," said Raine icily, "We're heading back, understood?"

There was a collective groan from the snowball fighters, but they started to trudge back up the street to where they were all staying for the holidays. Raine turned to Young Kratos and his captor. "Kratos, you can let… yourself go."

Young Kratos was released and dropped into the snow. He glared up at his captor… who was himself… but around four thousand years old. Old Kratos looked down at his younger self with mild disdain before walking off after Lloyd and the others.

The Young and Old versions of Kratos had not gotten along since they 'met'. The older was convinced that the younger was an immature delinquent, while his younger self thought that the older was a boring old fart. Neither was particularly inclined to admit that they were technically the same person, just from different times. Which meant that, on a fairly regular basis, everyone else got to watch Kratos argue with himself. Every time at least one person wondered if it was possible to grab a bag of popcorn before the show was over.

Five minutes after the snowball fight had been broken up, all the participants were sitting in front of a fire, hoping the feeling would return to their faces and fingers. The group was staying in Zelos' mansion for the holiday, which had a very large fireplace.

"Now you've learned not to play in the snow unless you're dressed warmly." Said Raine in Lecture Mode.

"I still think it was totally worth it." Said Young Kratos, quiet enough so that Raine wouldn't be able to hear him.

Genis sneezed. His nose was red, and he did look like he might have a cold.

**Genis**_ has obtained the title _**Frostbitten**: _You shouldn't have gone in the snow in shorts and short sleeves._

Raine turned to glare at Lloyd, "Was this snowball fight your idea?"

"No!" Lloyd pointed an accusatory finger at Young Kratos, "He started it!"

"You're a real friend Lloyd," said Young Kratos snidely, "You little snitch."

Smack! Smack!

"Kratos, you should have known better, and Lloyd, don't encourage him!"

The two boys clutched their wounded heads. Zelos laughed at them.

**Raine** _has obtained the title_ **Abusive**: _Her calm exterior does not betray her tendency to injure people who annoy her._

Raine walked away, feeling that she had gotten her point across. Slaps tended to work very well that way.

"Well, tomorrow we have to go out and get a tree!" proclaimed Zelos, "And decorate the mansion!"

"Oh! Can we get poinsettias?" asked Colette, bouncing up and down with excitement, "And holly? And wreathes? And mistletoe? Please?"

"Sure my lovely little angel! ♥" said Zelos gleefully.

* * *

Holy Spork: As you can see, I'm not done with this yet. As of right now, this thing will be four chapters long, which I'll update every Saturday. So I'll update on the 1st (duh), the 8th, 15th, and the last chapter on the 22nd, because I don't want to update on Christmas Eve or Christmas day, because, well, that's when I'll be celebrating the holiday myself. 

Young Kratos: When you said Past and Future was on hiatus... I was hoping for, you know, an actual hiatus-type thing.

Spork: I love you too much. Besides, I've never done a holiday special before! I think this'll be fun! And this isn't going to be all angsty, so you should enjoy it while you can.

Kratos: Just as long as nothing bad happens...

Spork: You'll be fine! I promise. Please review!

Edited on 12/8/07 - Cleaned up and added to the author's notes.


	2. Tree And Decorations

Holy Spork: I'm baaaack!

Young Kratos: (-rolls eyes-) Joy to the world...

Spork: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters, plot line, or locations, Bandai-Namco does... and I don't own any of the stuff I make references to either.

* * *

Chapter II: Tree And Decorations

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! TWO DAYS TO CHRISTMAS!" shouted Zelos, running through his mansion with the intent of waking everyone else in the building. Their reactions were to either pull the sheets over their heads and try to go back to sleep, grudgingly wake up and start getting ready for the day ahead, or in one case, get out of bed and prepare to kill the ex-Chosen for his loud disturbance of her rest.

"SOME PEOPLE NEED SLEEP!" screeched Sheena, who had not slept well the previous night. Her hair was disheveled, there were dark bags under her eyes, and she had the disposition of a homicidal rhinoceros.

"Oww… that wasn't nice," moaned Zelos, rubbing his face where she had slapped him.

**Sheena** _has obtained the title_ **Violent**: _You don't anger her unless you have a death wish._

After some additional prodding for some of the lazier members of the party, the crew assembled downstairs to get organized. Zelos decided that everyone needed to go out and help find a good Christmas tree.

"Where are we going to go for a tree?" asked Colette.

"Into the woods just outside the city!" declared Zelos, "It's full of evergreens. There's definitely going to be a good tree somewhere in there!"

This declaration was not met with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Most monsters will be hibernating at this time of year," commented Regal, "As long as we do not take too much time, or make too much noise, it should not be a problem."

"Okay then!" shouted Lloyd, "Let's go get a tree!"

About half an hour later, the group was wandering the forest outside the walls of Meltokio, searching for the perfect Christmas tree. Everyone under the age of twenty-five seemed to be having fun scouring the forest. Some of the older members of the party were less excited.

"I don't understand the necessity of cutting down a perfectly healthy tree." Commented Old Kratos, as he followed the younger people through the forest.

"You're no fun," said Young Kratos, as he looked at a potential Christmas tree, "I mean, it's just once a year right? It's not as if we're chopping down the whole forest."

"It simply seems… wasteful," said Old Kratos as he watched the children fuss over a particular evergreen.

"C'mon Dad!" said Lloyd cheerfully, "It's a holiday! You're supposed to have fun!"

Old Kratos said nothing, but watched as his companions continued to comb the forest for a perfect tree. Then, after hours of searching, they found it.

It was perfectly round, without any brown needles or bald patches. It was teardrop shaped, tall enough to dwarf all of them. Its needles weren't too sharp and the branches were strong enough to support even large, heavy ornaments. The children stared up in awe.

"This is it!" declared Zelos, "Now all we have to do is cut it down!"

"I will do it." Said Presea in a monotone. She hefted her axe, which she had brought for this purpose, and swung it with ease. There was a _crack_ as the metal blade slid through the trunk, then the great plant swayed and fell, landing with a great _thud_ in the snow. After making sure that no one had been crushed by the falling behemoth, the children cheered.

**Presea** _has obtained the title_ **Lumberjack**: _She's a lumberjack and she's okay!_

"Time to take this baby home!" declared Zelos.

The something stuck its head out of the tree. It looked annoyed.

"Why did you have to choose _my_ tree?" it said irritably, "There are plenty of other trees in the forest!"

The one who had inhabited the tree glared at the people who cut it down.

"Uh…" Lloyd started, "What were you doing in the tree anyway Yuan?"

Yuan said nothing.

"Were you following us again?" asked Sheena.

Yuan spread his purple wings and flew away as fast as he could.

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Young Kratos, "He's followed you around before?"

"Yes," said Colette, "He tends to pop out of nowhere at the strangest times."

**Yuan** _has obtained the title_ **Stalker**: _He lurks in bushes and makes fake MySpace pages for reasons no one can really comprehend._

"_Now_ it's time to take this baby home!" declared Zelos again, but a little more hesitantly this time. But when no more pony-tailed men popped out of the tree, they formed a ring around the tree, lifted the plant up, and head off out of the forest. After a lot of confusion regarding who to follow and where to turn, they made it to the city walls, then onto the streets of Meltokio. Needless to say they attracted quite a lot of stares. Then they finally made it to Zelos' mansion.

After several hectic minutes spent trying to shove the tree through the front door without destroying the tree or the door, they party of heroes managed to bring the evergreen into the giant main lobby/living room/dining room.

"Where are we going to put it?" asked Colette

The others looked around, and then Zelos pointed to a conveniently empty corner of the room and said, "Right there!"

They lugged the tree over to the corner, and then were faced with the problem of getting the tree to stand. But this was when having angels in the room was convenient: Lloyd and Colette together got the tree to stand on its own by grabbing the top of the tree and flying up. When they landed, Zelos called to his butler.

"Sebastian! Get the Christmas ornaments out of the basement and bring them up here!"

The butler said a quiet, "Yes, Master Zelos," before disappearing. After several trips, about two-dozen boxes had migrated upstairs, each filled to capacity with string lights, tree ornaments, fake poinsettias, garlands, wreaths, and quite a lot of mistletoe. Everyone took some stuff and went around inside and outside the house decorating. Operation Deck The Halls had begun.

Colette had said that she wanted to put up all the mistletoe, which the others had allowed. They decided that it would be best to let Colette, who at least had good intentions, hang the plant than Zelos, whose intentions were questionable at best. So Colette would fly up to the ceiling and with some string and tape, fix the branch to the ceiling. She was in the middle of this activity, when something terrible happened.

She started to sing.

"Oh, deck the halls with boughs of holly!" sang Colette, occasionally missing a key note, "Fa **la** LA, _la_ **LA** _la_ LA _**LAA**_!"

Young Kratos had dropped the garland he had been holding to cover his ears, Zelos' smile became just a little too fixed, Lloyd and Genis tried to pretend it was good, Sheena gripped the string light she had been hanging a little tighter, and everyone else just ignored the girl.

**Colette**_ has obtained the title _**Caroler**: _She has the voice of an angel… or so some say._

Colette hung up the mistletoe and floated back down to the floor, where she stood looking up at it, wondering how much happiness it would bring, and to who. Nearby, Lloyd looked over at her, thinking that she looked pretty with the nearby Christmas lights' glow. Young Kratos looked from Colette to Lloyd and back. He knew they had a thing for each other, yet they totally failed to admit to, or act on, any feelings they had for each other. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Young Kratos gave Lloyd a hard shove.

Lloyd, who had not been expecting this, pulled a Colette and toppled over, managing to land on Colette. After an awkward moment spent getting back on their knees, they looked at each other. They looked up at the mistletoe Colette had just hung. They looked at each other. They blushed.

Lloyd was going to say something, possibly something _actually_ romantic, when the moment was spoiled.

"So you're finally gonna kiss her, huh?" said Zelos, coming over to watch the fun, "C'mon, you're under the mistletoe! You've got to kiss now!"

The couple's blush deepened. Colette muttered something about going to go help Sheena with a garland, while Lloyd murmured something about going to help Genis hang some ornaments on the tree. They parted.

Young Kratos glared at Zelos, "You just _had_ to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"Hey, I was only trying to help, Mr. Match Maker," said Zelos defensively. Young Kratos rolled his eyes and walked away to go do something else. When the boy was gone, Zelos pulled out his own orange wings, flew up to the mistletoe on the ceiling, and grabbed it. When he landed again he quickly scurried away, grinning to himself.

Meanwhile, Young Kratos discovered his older self having a disagreement with Lloyd. It was of the common 'yes-no' variety.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon Dad!" said Lloyd, breaking from the mold, "You know you want to help decorate the tree and stuff!"

"Perhaps this is an activity you are better suited to than I am," said Old Kratos.

"Don't be such a Scrooge!" butt in Young Kratos, "Just hang up some lights or something. Just for once, do something fun!"

**Old Kratos**_ has obtained the title _**Scrooge**: _Bah, humbug!_

Old Kratos glared at Young Kratos, "Why do you take such pleasure," he started, "In insulting your future self?"

"'Cuz you're a boring old fart and I'm not!" said the younger with a grin.

The older sighed. "Only an immature child like you would make such a comment."

"It's better than being a crusty old man. Seriously, you look like you're in your late twenties but you act like a geezer! I wouldn't want to be you."

"You are me."

"Not yet!"

Lloyd decided it was time to run: he knew now how these arguments went. It was best to leave the Kratoses alone until one or both of them ran out of insults or motivation.

That usually took a while though.

* * *

Upstairs, locked in a room, Zelos was plotting.

He had spent the past several minutes quietly and surreptitiously gathering materials, and had hidden himself in this room to prepare them. He had a plan, and it was totally idiot-proof. This Christmas was going to be the best Christmas _ever_.

"Hehehehe…" Zelos inspected his invention, grinning gleefully. "I'll get Sheena to kiss me with this! My plan is foolproof!"

* * *

"Hey Sheena,"

The ninja looked up to see Zelos walking over, a mischievous grin on his face and his hands behind his back. "How are you doing?" asked Zelos with fake innocence.

"Zelos, what are you planning?" asked Sheena suspiciously.

"Nothing!" said Zelos very unconvincingly, "I just wanted to say how lovely you look today!"

Sheena raised her eyebrows in surprise, "…That's it?"

Zelos nodded, still grinning that Cheshire Cat grin, "Look Sheena!" he exclaimed suddenly, "We're standing under the mistletoe!"

Sheena looked up to find that, indeed, there was a mistletoe branch hanging over her head, white berries and all. When she looked more closely she noticed that it was on a string, which was tied to a long stick, the end of which the former Chosen of Tethe'alla seemed to be holding behind his back. This didn't amuse Sheena.

Smack! 

"Oww…" whined Zelos piteously as Sheena stomped away, fuming.

**Zelos** _has obtained the title_ **Mistletoe Lover**: _C'mon baby, all I want is a kiss!_

* * *

After many chaotic hours, the mansion and the new Christmas tree were completely decorated. Lights clung to the outer walls of the mansion like glowing ivy, and the tree glittered with numerous ornaments of all kinds, shapes, and colors. Garlands, poinsettias, and even the occasional wreath or mistletoe branch littered the interior of the building. The only thing left was to put an item Zelos referred only to as 'the angel' on top of the tree. When he pulled it out of the box and presented it to the others, he claimed that he had always put it on top of his Christmas tree every year.

The others had some cause to doubt it, but Lloyd, wanting to show off his wings some more, gladly took the angel to the top of the tree and fixed it there. Though he would admit to Genis later, that he did agree, that 'the angel' look rather suspiciously like Colette.

But after saying this Lloyd immediately went back to trying to devour a whole fruitcake loaf, so it didn't seem to bother him much.

* * *

Holy Spork: ...Not one of the better chapters, I'll admit. The next one will be better. The crew will go present shopping, and the Kratoses will get formal outfits! YAY!

Young Kratos: (-buries face in hands-)

Spork: The next chapter will be up on the 15th! Please review!


	3. Present Shopping And Party Time

Holy Spork: Deadlines make funny whooshing noises when they fly by!

Young Kratos: She missed her December 15th deadline. She kept yelling about 'too much school work' and 'writer's block' and 'next year I'll write the whole thing out before I post it'. I think she's suffering from adrenaline backwash now.

Spork: FROGGIES!

Kratos: …Or possibly insanity. o.0

Holy Spork doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters, plot line, or locations. She might not even own me. Just as soon as my case goes through court I may win my freedom…

* * *

Chapter III: Present Shopping And Party Time 

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!"

SMACK! 

"BE QUIET ZELOS!"

After some additional prodding, shouting, and in once case a bucket of water, the crew woke up.

"What now?" asked Young Kratos grumpily, trying to dry himself off with a towel that was roughly the size of Texas.

Lloyd tried to think of something. Then he turned up something from a dusty corner of his mind. "Oh no…"

Everyone else turned to look at him. "What's wrong Lloyd?" asked Genis.

"I…" started Lloyd guiltily. He started to fidget, "Uh… I… forgot to…"

"…Buy presents?" supplied Sheena. Lloyd deflated and stared at the floor miserably.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Genis.

Lloyd smacked him.

"Shut up Genis!"

"Ow…"

**Genis** _has obtained the title_ **Piñata**: _Everyone enjoys hitting him!_

"It's something to do," said Young Kratos, hoping his damp hair wouldn't freeze outside.

* * *

Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Young Kratos wandered the streets of Meltokio, looking into the windows of the stores they passed. 

"What do you guys think I should get Presea?" asked Genis.

The others thought about this. "Hey Colette," started Lloyd, "What do girls want for Christmas?"

Colette thought about this, and then said, "Puppies!"

"I don't think Presea is much of a dog person though…" said Lloyd.

"Presea is a lumberjack, right?" said Young Kratos, "So Genis, why don't you get her something lumberjack-y?"

Genis was about to say something along the lines of, "That's stupid," but decided against it. He hadn't been able to come up with something on his own, and maybe something 'lumberjack-y' would be nice. Now to think of something 'lumberjack-y' that would make a nice present…

"Do you guys have any idea what I should get Dad for Christmas?" asked Lloyd out of the blue.

"Which one?" asked Colette.

"Kratos," clarified Lloyd, "I'm already working on something for Dirk. But I don't know what to get for Kratos."

"I imagine geezers like that _are_ hard to shop for," said Young Kratos, for the sake of irony.

Lloyd glared at Young Kratos. He thought he got along well with Young Kratos, but he was offended a little by the boy's near constant insulting of his older self. Old Kratos _was_ Lloyd's father after all.

"…Any idea what he would like for Christmas?" ventured Colette.

Lloyd shrugged, "That's the problem," he said, "I have no idea."

The others thought about this problem. What would someone like Kratos want for Christmas? What would be the perfect gift for an ancient angel?

They couldn't think of squat.

"Well…" started Lloyd uncertainly, then hoping he would get an idea later, changed the subject, "Hey Genis, what are you getting Raine this year?"

"A book," said Genis, "Ancient History of Tethe'alla. She'll love it!"

They all imagined a ruin-mania Raine making out with a book on ancient history. They all suffered from mental trauma of varying severity.

"Isn't that Zelos over there?" said Colette, pointing, and pulling everyone out of the waking nightmare that was Ruin-Mode.

It was, in fact, the ex-Chosen who had just existed an unmarked building down the street. He had a box wrapped in brown paper under his arm. He turned toward the still open door and called inside, "Thanks for all the help my hunny!" The crew heard a faint giggle as Zelos closed the door. He turned to walk down the street when he noticed Lloyd and the others staring at him. Zelos froze.

"Uh…" started Lloyd, "Zelos?"

The Chosen stared at his friends. He seemed surprised to see them there. He looked like a small child that had been caught doing something bad.

"Zelos, what were you doing?" asked Lloyd suspiciously.

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" Zelos insisted, before turning and fleeing down the street.

"That was weird," said Genis, "I wonder what he _was_ up to."

* * *

Back at the Wilder Manor, after everyone had bought and then hid the soon-to-be Christmas presents, everyone was regrouping. This was when Zelos decided to break some interesting and very good news. He ignored the slightly suspicious looks he got from Lloyd and Genis as he spoke. 

"Guess what everyone!" he shouted so that he caught everyone's attention, "Princess Hilda has invited us to another fancy dress party!" he declared, "It's a Christmas Eve ball the royal family's hosting, and she's invited all of us, 'cause we saved the world and stuff!"

"PARTY!" cheered Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, and Genis.

"A fancy dress party…" said Young Kratos, unsure of how he felt about this.

Old Kratos' only response was an 'hmph'.

The rest of the party seemed okay with the concept of a party.

"Are we getting the fancy clothes again?" asked Lloyd.

"But of course Bud!" said Zelos with a grin, thinking about all the hunnies he was going to attract at the party.

* * *

This was why, about an hour before the party, the crew arrived at the palace. As before when Hilda invited them to a similar party (after Zelos saved her) the royal family provided fancy outfits for all of them. And once more, the local maids shoved the group into their various outfits (a practice Lloyd didn't particularly like). After regrouping to head to the party hall where the party proper would take place, they took a moment to stare at Young Kratos. No one had ever thought they would see him in anything more formal than jeans. He didn't seem particularly thrilled about it either. 

"I feel like a twit," said Young Kratos sourly.

He was wearing a red outfit with gold trim. Someone (probably a maid) had fought a losing battle with his messy hair. Parts of it were flat, but still some spikes of it still stuck out at odd angles. He looked a little too scruffy to be wearing something so expensive.

**Young Kratos** _has obtained the title_ **Reluctant Nobleman**: _Why do I have to wear this stupid thing again?_

"We need to hurry or we'll be late to the party!" said Colette cheerfully.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the party hall. Lloyd noticed Zelos already there, standing on the steps, flirting with a young lady. Lloyd watched as the others headed inside. Zelos promised the hunny he would see her inside, and oh and wasn't she just the most beautiful lady he had ever seen? The hunny giggled and went inside. Zelos turned and saw Lloyd observing him.

"Hey Bud!" he called.

"Don't call me Bud!" said Lloyd hotly.

Zelos looked around, ignoring Lloyd, "I thought your old man said he was going to be here."

"Dad's coming?" asked Lloyd, bemused. He hadn't realized that his father was planning on coming at all.

"Yeah," said Zelos, fiddling with his braid, "I think he wants to keep an eye on the little Kratos. He'll probably want to make sure the kid doesn't do anything to make a total fool of himself." Zelos grinned, "I wouldn't mind it if he did though. I'd just have to make sure I'd have a camera on me."

"You will do no such thing."

Zelos turned, and then looked up.

"Ah… if it isn't the old man himself!"

Old Kratos was frowning down at Zelos, using a disdainful glare he reserved just for the ex-Chosen. Old Kratos had somehow acquired a black suit and a red silk tie. A couple of noblewomen passing by saw him and nearly drooled.

Zelos grinned, and said with his normal tactlessness, "You're really dressing up to go lady killing aren't you?"

**Old Kratos** _has obtained the title_ **Lady Killer**: _'Cuz every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man!_

Kratos glared Death at Zelos, as realization dawned on the philanderer. "Oh…" Zelos said, as horror grew inside him like a tumor, "That's right… you did, uh… kill a lady… didn't you… IS THAT MY HUNNIES CALLING?! SORRYGOTTARUNBYE!"

Zelos fled.

Lloyd stared.

Kratos grunted a displeased 'hmph'. He turned and went inside the building, leaving Lloyd to gape.

* * *

It was a good party. The food was good, the hall was covered in wreathes, garlands, tinsel, a strategically placed branch of mistletoe (under which Zelos was often found lurking), and other Christmas time decorations. 

Things were good.

Lloyd spotted Young Kratos, standing in a corner of the room, holding a cup of punch, looking uncomfortable. Lloyd decided to intervene.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, approaching the younger version of his father.

Young Kratos shrugged, "Just… stuff," he said lamely. He paused, and then added, "I'm just not… much of a party animal. Is all."

"I thought you would have been the center of the party," commented Lloyd, thinking about his friend's normally outgoing personality.

"Well, you thought wrong," said Kratos, "I'm usually the black sheep anyway, at parties like this. It doesn't really bother me anymore." He took a sip of his punch to occupy himself.

"You're just normally so talkative," said Lloyd, "What's so different now?"

"You guys are just so… I dunno," admitted Kratos with a shrug, "So open, I guess. I don't like formal stuff like this anyway. It's always so… stiff. And I don't like being stuck in a room with a brunch of stuffy old people. It just… bothers me."

Lloyd looked around and noticed that, in fact, there were very few people in the room under the age of thirty. Lloyd didn't think this was a reasonable excuse for Kratos to spend the entire party in a corner by himself. He frowned at Kratos' sudden shyness, "I'm going to socialize you!"

"Huh?"

Lloyd got behind Kratos and shoved the unfortunate boy into a nearby crowd of guests. They all turned to look at Kratos. The poor boy forced a smile, suddenly feeling very insecure. "Uh… hi," he squeaked.

The members of the group looked away and started chatting amongst themselves again. Young Kratos retreated. He glared at Lloyd, who had his arms folded across his chest.

Lloyd shrugged, "Come over with us! I kinda know what you mean about this kind of thing being stuffy. So come over with Genis, Colette, and me."

Young Kratos shrugged. "Sure."

The children spent the night chatting away, anticipating the next day, and what they might receive, or how the ones they were giving to would react.

"Hey Lloyd," started Sheena, "I heard you were trying to think of something to get your Dad for Christmas. Did you find anything?"

"Uh..." Lloyd started uncertainly, "Hey Genis," he said quickly, "What did you get Presea?"

"You'll see," said the little half-elf mysteriously.

Around ten at night the party ended. The Reunification Heroes and a reluctant time-traveler walked out of the party hall, generally feeling content. Sheena was yelling at Zelos again for his questionable behavior, but that was standard. Even Old Kratos looked as if he had a reasonably good time.

"And tomorrow's Christmas, right?" said Young Kratos.

"Yeah!" cheered Lloyd and Genis.

"I can't wait!" chirped Colette.

* * *

Holy Spork: AH! This chapter is so short! And bad! GAH! 

Young Kratos: That's 'cuz you rushed it.

Spork: Yeah well… it was thanks to this holiday song CD here that I got all my inspiration and actually got it up at all. (Deadlines suck…)

Kratos: Wait… you listened to that? That's by a group of guys who decided to call themselves The Barenaked Ladies, right? Doesn't something about that strike you as slightly unhealthy?

Spork: But the music is good!

Kratos: Accordions have no place in Christmas music!

Sprok: You're starting to sound like a grumpy old man. Like _Old_ Kratos.

Kratos: O.O What?! AHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Spork: Hehehe… review please. Sorry about the lateness and rushed-ness of this chapter. The next chapter **will** be up on the 22nd, and it will NOT suck.


	4. Christmas Day And What It’s All About

It's the last chapter! It's kind of depressing...

Anyway, as it's the last chapter of my story, this is where I thank all my reviewers. There aren't a lot, so it should be short. Here you go: **crystalwolfberri** (who giggled and screamed XD), **freakyanimegal456** (and her undying love for Kratos, regardless of time), **darkangel24700** (who just wanted me to update), and **Kitty-Katz-Katz** (another one who liked the concept of more than one Kratos running around.)

Thank you all!

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and its characters, plot line, and locations belong to Bandai-Namco. Actually, I have to say that I don't own the movie A Christmas Story either, because I make a rather blatant reference to it.

* * *

Chapter IV: Christmas Day And What It's All About 

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Finally, that most magical of all days had arrived.

Everyone under the age of twenty practically flew out of bed and downstairs to see the Christmas tree and all its shiny, gift-wrapped glory. After prodding the adults (and dumping a bucket of water on an already awake Young Kratos, because it was slowly becoming tradition), the gift opening began.

Many gifts were given that day, but a few in particular were special.

Presea found a small red box to her from Genis. It was surprisingly heavy for its size. She shook the box gently, and heard something slide around inside. She carefully, and very neatly, unwrapped the box. After setting the paper aside, and carefully lifting the lid of the box, she discovered a small, decorated hatchet. She picked it up and examined the small axe. It was embellished, and probably not designed for real work.

She loved it anyway. It was the first Christmas gift she had received since her father had died.

Raine, as predicted before, loved her new book on the ancient history of Tethe'alla.

"MARVELOUS!" she shouted, hugging the thick volume to her chest, "Imagine! I MUST know how the histories of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla differ! Or where they very similar? Ooh, I simply MUST KNOW!" She immediately opened the book and stuck her nose in its pages, occasionally making 'ooh!' noises whenever she learned something interesting.

Genis held onto his gift from Raine (a book on advanced magic, Indignation Judgment) and quietly scooted away from his crazy older sister as fast as his tiny little legs would carry him. He loved his sister dearly, but sometimes she was just plain _scary_.

Zelos looked down at a long wooden box. It wasn't wrapped but there was a large shiny bow on top. There was no card to say who it was from or how it had gotten there. After discovering that the box was nailed shut, and a short search for his short sword, he started to pry the box open. When the lid came off he found himself staring into a boxful of yellow straw. Lloyd, curious, looked down at the box.

"Who would give someone straw for Christmas?" he asked.

"There's something_ in_ the straw Bud," said Zelos. He carefully stepped into the box, crouched down and started throwing straw out of the box. Eventually the rest of the group gathered around, with presents in various states of unwrapping tucked under their arms, watching Zelos dig. Then there was a triumphant "Aha!" and Zelos emerged, holding… something.

"…What is it?" asked Colette, who was probably the only one who had to ask this question.

"Well…" Zelos stared, trying not to drool, "…It's a leg."

Sheena frowned, "We can see _that_!" she said, disgusted, "But _what is it_?"

"Uh…" Zelos started to dig a little more in the straw, before digging something else out of the depths and sticking it on top of the first thing he found. "…It's a lamp!"

Zelos leaped out of the box and then plugged the thing into the first outlet he found. The party was instantly bathed in the soft glow of electric… well, you know. Some of the younger men in the group suffered from instant nosebleeds, while the older men were uninterested, and all the women were either oblivious (i.e. Colette) or understandably angry.

Needless to say, after 'accidentally' breaking the leg lamp, Sheena started slapping Zelos until he was raw all over.

Later, Lloyd and Colette shyly handed each other a small box and, while blushing, said at the same time, "This is for you!"

After an awkward pause, and deepening blushes, they exchanged presents. Lloyd opened his by nearly shredding the paper. Colette carefully unwrapped it without tearing any of the paper. Inside was a finely crafted wire bracelet, with seven small blue stones set into it.

"Aw, did you make this Lloyd?" she asked, smiling, and putting the bracelet on.

Lloyd smiled proudly, "Yup! Took me all night!"

"Did you see what I got you?" Colette asked.

Lloyd had been distracted by Colette's reaction to his gift. He looked down at the carnage of shredded shiny paper, and unearthed from it, a small wooden figurine of a snow rabbit, identical to the one Lloyd had received from Colette in Flanoir during the Regeneration Journey.

"So the first one doesn't have to be alone!" said Colette, smiling warmly.

"Thanks Colette," said Lloyd, blushing red enough to lead a sleigh.

Elsewhere, Sheena picked up a long box, wrapped in red paper with pink ribbon. She inspected the card.

To Sheena, From Zelos 

She noticed the utter lack of the word 'hunny' in the note. She looked over at the Chosen, who was busy unwrapping something else. She looked back at the gift and started to slowly unwrap it. Zelos noticed and crawled over to her, one of his presents under an arm. Sheena reached the box inside the paper and slowly lifted the lid. Her eyes went wide, struck speechless. She gently lifted out a stuffed animal, shaped like Corrine.

She looked into the doll's black button eyes, trying to figure out how she felt about the gift.

"I know you miss the little guy," said Zelos, sitting down next to her, "So I hired somebody I know to make this. I did some drawing of what I remembered Corrine looked like, and she made the doll. You like it?"

Sheena hugged the little doll. Zelos wished for a moment he _were_ the doll.

"It's wonderful," said Sheena, "…Thanks."

It was around noon when all the presents were unwrapped. What was to follow would be a small party of sorts. It looked like it was just an excuse to eat fancy food again, so Lloyd didn't mind. The thought of buttery biscuits and peppermints slipped away when he saw Old Kratos stand up and, without a sound, leave the manor. Lloyd watched him go, wondering where he would go, and why he left all of a sudden.

"Well?"

Lloyd looked over at Young Kratos, who had spoken. Young Kratos was frowning at Lloyd.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" persisted Young Kratos.

"Dad probably wants to be alone for a while," Lloyd said, a little uncomfortably.

Young Kratos rolled his eyes, "No one will mind," he said, waving some sheet music at Lloyd, "Go and make sure the geezer doesn't have a stroke or something."

Lloyd glared at the other boy, but stood up anyway. He left the mansion, hoping he wouldn't be away long enough to be missed. Young Kratos watched him go with a smile.

"Now they might finally start acting like they're related…"

Outside Lloyd followed Kratos' footprints in the snow. Lloyd passed few people as he walked, as this was a day when people stayed inside, celebrating with their families. Lloyd walked on, wondering where Kratos had gone.

Lloyd eventually discovered Old Kratos sitting alone on a bench, staring up at the snow that still fell down slowly, as if it had a grudge against gravity. Lloyd slowly approached the bench, his boots making faint crunching sounds as he walked.

Kratos heard his son's footsteps, and turned his head to look over at Lloyd. Lloyd hesitated for a moment, "What are you doing out here?" asked Lloyd, "Aren't you cold? Can you feel cold?"

"…Not really and yes." Said Kratos. Lloyd sat down on the bench next to the older man.

"I tried to think of something to get you for Christmas," started Lloyd guiltily, talking to his feet, "I really tried, but… I dunno… nothing really seemed right, so…" he floundered, and then muttered apologetically, "I didn't get you anything for Christmas. Sorry."

Kratos looked down at Lloyd and shook his head, "You do not have to apologize. You have already given me enough."

Lloyd blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"After Anna died," started the angel, "I was so sure that I would never have a family again. For me it is enough to celebrate this holiday with a family I thought I would never have. After all… that is what this holiday is all about, is it not? Family and the spirit of giving?"

Lloyd looked down at his feet, and then back up at Kratos.

"Merry Christmas Dad,"

Kratos looked down at his son. He smiled a small, rare smile.

"Merry Christmas Lloyd."

**Old Kratos** _has obtained the title_ **Oyako Fodder**: _Awww_…

_The End_

_And from me to all of you, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_


End file.
